


The Adventures of Red

by HyperSonic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Brief Theo/Stiles - Freeform, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drag Queen Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, Good Theo Raeken, How Do I Tag, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mates, Mentions of knotting, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonic/pseuds/HyperSonic
Summary: Stiles goes out with the girls, to have fun and relax from pack business. But tonight he isn't Stiles, tonight he is Red, and Red wants to have some fun be distracted just for a little while. Feel sexy and wanted, and by the end of the night he gets just that.





	The Adventures of Red

Stiles lay on his bed, in nothing but his cum stained silk red panties and black stockings with a lace trim his black and red suspender belt holding them comfortably in place, the red stilettoes now discarded at the bottom of his bed along with the red silk bra and skin tight dress he had been wearing earlier at the club. He had placed the brunette wig he had been wearing back on the wig stand. It cost far to much money just to be chucked aside.

His mind wanders back to the club with his queens and how nervous he was when he began trying different things and what would happen if the pack found out how much humiliation there would be. Now humiliation is not something he liked, it causes him to panic, that’s why he was grateful of the queens.

A few moths ago he had been in the club grinding against some guy that had been new too town and after things got a little more heated the mans hands began to wander and when they found the bulge of a penis, he began to comment on how pathetic Stiles was for wanting to dress up even though he only wanted to escape himself  for a small amount of time. Anyway the queens soon picked up on it and the man ended up running with his balls between his legs, it had still upset and made Stiles think he shouldn’t be doing it and he stopped for a few weeks before the queens helped him get back into it.

It had started with small movements such as them surprising him with new pairs of panties all different types, Brazilian, briefs, thong. Laced types, silky, cotton all different materials, all different colours. They then moved onto thigh highs and stocking with the suspender belt. Then heels were brought back and wigs and dress finally and Stiles felt comfortable.

Today he was worked up cause he had been at the club wearing his new attire and the new scent blocker him and Deaton had been working on. The reason he was using this tonight was because he had been planning to got to the club all week but had found that Erica planned on taking some of the pack to the only club in Beacon Hills, yeah that didn’t work for Stiles.

When he finally got to the club he met up with the queens and raised his voice an octave so it wouldn’t be obviously noticeable. The night was going amazingly so well in fact that Stiles hooked up, but he also got found out.

***Playback of the night at the club***

He was dancing with the girls minding his own business when he caught sight of the pack entering the bar, the grumpy alpha falling last, but damn did he look good, Erica must have dressed him, he was in a tight dark green henley, jeans so tight they were sin on the already sinfully beautiful Alpha, okay Stiles admits he is very much taken with his Alpha, not that he would ever say anything about this to anyone not even Scott. Panic of humiliation too high.

He was pulled from his trance as a voice from behind began to speak. "Well he is very handsome, but you" a hand lands on his lower back as the voice comes closer, breathe ghosting over his neck. "Are so much sexier, the most beautiful person I've laid eyes on." Stiles shivers slightly and turns to find someone who challenges with Derek on levels of prettiness.

His face was perfectly sculpted with playful eyes a smirk that competed with Stiles' own, and he had a nice amount of stubble, nice enough to give him beard burn on the inside of his thi- Stiles lets not go there. "Can I get you a drink" Hot guy asks, smirk still in place at Stiles' speechless reaction. "I don't even know your name" Stiles retorts, the guy lets out a sinfully delicious chuckle and replies with. "Let me buy you a drink, and then I'll tell you."

"You drive a hard bargain, but okay deal handsome" Stiles chuckles and winks motioning towards the bar, he tells the queens quickly so they don’t worry. He forgets completely about the pack being in the club, he deserves this, he deserves some fun and attention. Stiles and mystery guy order their drinks, Stiles ordering a rum and coke, mystery guy ordering JD and coke. They receive their drinks and mystery guy pays and the make the was through the club to find a seat. They arrive at the booth, once seated mystery guy begins talking.

"Hello, I'm Theo Raeken, I've seen you here a few times, I was working up to talking to you… so here we are. You looked like you needed a distraction." Stiles blushes at the thought that ho- Theo had been watching him from afar. "Yeah, I could use some fun… I mean a distraction well it's nice to officially meet you as it seems you know me, my name is Red" Stiles states before taking a swig of his drink.

"Is your name really Red, I know you're in drag, but truthfully I like that even more. You don’t have to say your real name, cause I guess you don’t want certain people overhearing" Theo says casually as if the possibility of overhearing whispered words in a club with pounding music is normal. Stiles brushes this off for once not thinking about things that go bump in Stiles' mind.

"Okay, but you still wanted to talk to me? Even though you know I'm in drag?" Stiles asked with confusion even though Theo was being blunt. "I want to do more than talk, I want to find out just how much in drag you are, what type of underwear you're wearing, but first would you like to dance?" Theo smirks as Stiles began to choke on his drink.

"Don't be chocking on that, it should be reserved for later when I actually give you something to choke on" Theo teases, smirking as he raises from the booth and holds out a hand to Stiles, who was sat there baffled at how much his cock had hardened at the words coming from Theo's mouth.  Shaking his head, deciding this is the fun he needs he grabs Theo's hand.

"Well come on then red, I expect a real name later. But now lets dance" Theo wiggles his eyebrows playfully which causes Stiles to chuckle. He is pulled to the dance floor soon after. Theo pulls him into the outer edge of bodies dancing on the floor, they soon got into the rhythm of dancing, grinding.

They had been dancing for what felt like hours, grinding with wondering hands that were now getting closer and closer to the back of Stiles underwear. "You want it so bad, I can feel your cock, you need it don’t you baby boy." Theo whispers against his ear before sucking on his neck again, Stiles tenses slightly but then let out a moan as Theo sucked at his skin.

"Don't worry baby boy can't you feel it, I want you so bad too, want to bury my cock in you and make you cum over and over, till the only thing you can do is lie pliant as I thrust into you're fucked out hole and you scream my name, make you forget all about that Alpha of yours. Make you mine" With those last few words Theo thrust his hips into Stiles grinding their painfully hard cocks together, he brushes his finger against Stiles hole.

That tips Stiles over the edge, he comes into his panties, whining through his orgasm into Theo's mouth. "Bathroom now" Theo growls, Stiles nods missing the way Theo's eyes were now glowing red, a possessive snarl upon his face. He felt himself dragged to the bathroom and pushed against a wall as Theo began to ravage his neck, marking him up he moans wantonly, feeling his already spent cock twitch with delight.

"Stiles" Stiles mumbles wanting his real name to be on Theo's lips when he comes. "What?" Theo pulls back looking angry at the mention of a name that is not his. "My name, so you can moan it when you paint me with cum" Stiles smirks at Theo as his eyes return to that of lust filled eyes.

"On your knees baby boy" Theo says smirking and gently pushing Stiles to his knees, when he settles he finds himself gifted with the sight of Theo's cock, the bulge did not do justice, the man in front of him was hung. He stares in awe. "Stiles, you okay baby?" Stiles nods as he took the other man in hand, giving a few testing strokes.

Holy shit the first cock I gets to suck and its huge. Come on you can do this! Stiles encourages himself. "I want you to show me what panties you're wearing baby" Stiles uses his other hand to roll up his dress and reveal his soiled panties wet at the front from his earlier release. "Fuck Stiles I can't wait to rip them off you next time" Theo grunts as his hips thrust forward.

Stiles moans as he takes the head into his mouth pulling all the tricks out that he can, swirling his tongue around the head and along the slit groaning as Theo places his hand on the back of his head, edging him forward. "Suck me down, Stiles. Such a perfect mouth, you were made for this" He thrust his hips further pushing more of himself into Stiles' mouth.

Stiles, opens his throat to take more in, eventually surprising himself when feels his nose connect with the skin at the base, he moans. "Fuck baby, you took me all. Stroke yourself for me wanna see you cum while you suck my cock and swallow my cum." Stiles moans around the mouthful and reaches a hand to begin palming himself and then begins to stroke his straining erection.

He feels Theo begin to shake above him. "So close baby, fuck. I'm so close" Stiles moans in agreement as he feels his balls tighten and the first spurt of cum from Theo hit the back of his throat. He shudders through his own orgasm, while chocking slightly at the amount of cum being produced by Theo. Theo pulls out noticing the trouble he was having, the rest of his release falling upon his face, coating Stiles' lips.

"Fuck Stiles, you look so good with my cum on your face, I can't wait to do this again" Theo says after a little while of them recovering. "But right now I think you have company" Theo states worryingly. "What do you mean?" Stiles ask rearranging himself and trying to compose himself, wiping off his face as best as he can.

"I think, someone may have heard me say your name I'm not sure" Theo says pulling Stiles into a hug. Stiles startles a bit not expecting the hug, but falls into it. "Well lets do this, do I look okay, not to rumpled" Stiles asks straightening his dress. "You looked better with my cum on your face but still beautiful" Theo pecks Stiles on the lips.

At that Stiles unlocks the bathroom stall, finding no one. So no one here, he walks towards the bathroom door Theo hot on his trail and pulls it open to find the queens waiting for him. Thank god. "Red, we were worried, are you okay?" Serenity asked "I'm fine Serenity, even had a bit of fun" He chuckles, the queens whoop as Theo steps up squeezing his ass. "Next time I want a piece of your ass, here's my number. I expect to hear from to you soon Sti- sorry Red" with that he places a kiss upon Stiles' lips and exits the club.

The queens ask for gossip and he tells them everything, they all coo and exclaim how happy they are for him as Theo seemed genuinely into him for more than a 'fuck and chuck' as they put it. While he drank a bottle of water his eyes travel around the club, stopping on two glowing crimson eyes, he gulps as the eyes grow closer. Growing closer until Derek Hale is standing in front of him.

"Hello Stiles" Derek said a smug smirk on his face but it didn’t fully reach his eyes as they were full of anger. "I have to go" Stiles mumbles out, trying to push past Derek. He begins to panic as he moves, trying to calm himself. He gets as far as to his Jeep before he is spun around and backed against the car. "Stiles don't run from me you have no idea what that does to me, especially considering you smell of another, but you're also dressed like that and I can smell your cum drying in your underwear" Derek growls thrusting, pressing his hardness against him.

"Derek what are you doing you don't want me" Stiles said panic setting in. "The betas had to hold me back when someone tried to claim what was mine, had to hold me back from killing everyone in that bar just to get my hands on you and claiming you in front of him who tries to steal you from me." Derek growls his eyes flaring red as his fangs elongate and he bites Stiles' neck.

"Derek stop, you know I don’t want to be a wolf I'll never see Theo again if that would make you happy" Stiles rushes out, his hands scrambling to get Derek off him. "What I want is for you to be mine, mine forever, my bitch, carry my pups. But right now I want to bury myself into your tight virgin hole and paint your insides with my cum, while I knot you up" Derek was continuously grinding now, which made Stiles moan as he realised just how hard he was from Derek's warmth against his front and the alphas words.

"You would look so good hanging off my knot as I breed you full of my pups, would have to do it over and over again. To make sure it takes. You feel how hard I am for you Stiles this is all for you ever since that day 3 years ago in the woods and my wolf screamed to claim you, but you were in love with Lydia, then Malia, now Theo. When will I get you, cause once I do. I'm not letting you go you're mine" With one final thrust Derek howled through his release and Stiles whimpered though his own, so sensitive.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and Derek's weight trapped against him, Derek tenses pulling himself back as though he'd been burned. "Listen you don't have to explain, I get it hormones and shit from the club, I'll forget it happened I mean I'm surprised Theo" Derek Growls "Anyway why would you want me." Stiles said fumbling trying to regain some composure.

"Stiles, it's not that. Everything I said is true. I shouldn’t have said it like that. I shouldn’t have just forced myself up on you because I got angry at the thought of other people touching you." Derek sighed. "I'm so sorry Stiles, I can't believe I just did that" Derek shook his head getting angry at himself. "Derek, you didn't do anything I didn't want. I mean at first yeah I was scared, more so because I thought you were trying to humiliate me and the last time someone did that well it wasn’t very good" Derek growls, crowding him again.

"Who was it I will kill them, for hurting you. You look absolutely beautiful! Even without drag you are so unbelievably beautiful and sexy and everything I've ever wanted" Derek said, pulling him into a hug. "It's ok, it's in the past. Would you like me to drive you home?" Stiles offers, Derek tuts. "No way, I'll drive you. You’ve had alcohol" Derek says grabbing the keys Stiles now had in his hand. "Come on Sourwolf, it was one drink."

"I know, but I thought maybe I could come in and talk? So we don’t leave tonight as it is at the moment" Derek suggests. Stiles nods and walks to the passenger side getting in. "Driving Stiles home, see you guys tomorrow, be safe" Derek yells, to the pack he assumes, he waits a few seconds before Stiles assumes he gets a reply and gets in the car. 'Great now they all know about my dress habits.' Embarrassment begins to seep into his scent which Derek quickly shuts down.

"Don’t be embarrassed, Erica said she would go gay for a piece of your pussy, Boyd then got glared at by Erica when he agreed that he wanted a piece. Isaac just stared at your legs, pretty sure he popped a boner at just that. That was before we knew it was you, so don’t worry they wont say anything." Stiles blushes. "That’s good I guess, but what did you think?" Stiles enquires.

"I thought you were impossibly beautiful and sexy, I wanted to be the one to buy you a drink, dance with you. But I was angry at myself because I only have a heart for Stiles, why was I so attracted to this beautiful woman, then I smelt your scent, but it wasn’t just your scent it was arousal and cum and a bit of Stiles, then I heard your name a lot" Derek growled the last part jealousy seeping in. "And well you know the rest." Derek ducks his head slightly trying to hide his blush, no way was the alpha blushing over him.

Stiles hums not really knowing what to say. "Lets get you home shall we, should we grab some food on the way." Derek asked glancing at Stiles as he started the Jeep. "Yes, I want Nuggets and a meat feast pizza." Derek chuckled and nodded and said okay before beginning the drive to food and home.

They reach Stiles' house in a small amount of time after they got food. And began eating at first not talking before Stiles started to laugh.

"Never did I think that this would be the outcome of the pack finding out about my extracurricular activities." Stiles huffs before shoving more food into his mouth. Derek glances at him confused. "What were you expecting to be the outcome?"

"Nothing good honestly, I thought I'd be ridiculed, heck I thought when I told Scott I was bi he would disown me, he proved me wrong but this, I've never managed to tell anyone about this. And now nearly everyone knows I'm both scared and relieved. But it's weird still. I would have expected you all to laugh and kick me out of the pack"

At this Derek growls at the concept of Stiles not being a part of the pack, not being a part of Derek's life. "I would never have let my pack ridicule my mate, not at all." Stiles glances at Derek searching his face for any sign he was lying, he couldn’t find anything.

"So that mate thing you said, it wasn't just heat of the moment." Stiles blushes recalling the earlier events. He watched as Derek finished chewing the food in his mouth the tips of his ears reddening. "Yes and no… You are my mate, but it was heat of the moment that I told you" Noticing the fresh panic seep into Stiles' expression he quickly tried to amend what he had said.

"Not that I wasn't going to- this is all got confused let me start again…" Stiles relaxes minutely at this. "I wanted to tell you, but you were underage when we first met, and I wouldn’t do that too you. And you were in love with Lydia too, then when you started to sort of realise you weren't in love with Lydia, more so a whole lot of appreciation sort of thing, you just always smelled confused."

"Confusion has a smell?" Stiles interrupts. Derek sends him a half hearted glare to which Stiles holds his hands up and motions for him to go on. "You smelt confused about something I couldn't pinpoint, it soon disappeared and then you found Malia, she's my cousin I wasn't going to break her heart by taking away her first boyfriend and the first person she really felt comfortable with after she came back."

Derek paused taking in another breath. "Then after you and Malia broke up, I thought maybe you needed space as I'm not entirely sure who or how that ended. Then you just always made it seem like a commitment is something you wouldn’t want. Well being a mate to a werewolf is a big commitment, being a mate to an Alpha is even more important."

Derek glances at Stiles making sure he was still following; "So yes, I was going to tell you one day, I just wanted to start it properly and court you. Have you fall in love with me like I am with you before telling you, so you knew it wasn’t just my wolf who wanted you but me." Derek stops looking in Stiles eyes, he swore he could see the wheels in the boys head turning as he processed the new information.

"First, that is the most I've ever heard you say in one sitting, wow. Two, my confusion was solely due to you and maybe a little bit of Danny, but only cause he would never answer if I was attractive to gay guys. I was confused about you cause I was so attracted to you, and I thought you were amazing even though everyone else thought you were out of your depth. I saw that you were doing the best with what you knew, I realised pretty early on you were never meant to be alpha but unfortunately events made it happen"

Stiles saw the shock on Derek's face but continued anyway. "I fell for you, who you were then, but I also knew I had no chance because you had never made an attempt at dating anyone, let alone did I know if you were into guys so when Malia came along I thought I was never going to get you so I best try to get over you." Stiles pauses taking a breath.

"And did you?" Derek asks his voice shaking slightly. "Get over you? Nope, still not to this day. I just realised I can never have you so I pined from afar." Stiles took a drink of the pop that was in front of him. "But now you know different, so the next step is up to you" Derek pushes gently just wanting to snuggle his mate.

"I really want you, everything you said, the dating, I wanna take it slowly I wanna do this properly especially if we are making a commitment no rushing this. Is that okay?" Stiles looks worried, fearing that he will get rejected by Derek despite what he said.

"You mean you actually want me?" Derek asks in disbelief standing up getting really to bolt or attack his mate with hugs and affection long overdue. Stiles stands to and walks in front of his alpha looking him in the eyes as he says, "Yes Derek Hale, I want you as Alpha, boyfriend and mate." As soon as the final word leaves his mouth the older mans lips are on his, picking him up and spinning him in what can only be described as one of the cliché moving ending hugs.

***Back to present***

Derek crawls up Stiles body looking at the boy through his lashes kissing up his thighs as he undoes the suspender belt pulling the stockings down Stiles' legs tantalizing slow. Stiles shivers as Derek's hair brushes his thighs. Once they join the rest of his clothes on the floor Derek moves onto Stiles panties, discarding of them as painlessly as possibly for stiles as his dried release stuck to some of the hairs there. Stiles cock was hard again and bobbed up but Derek passed it without so much as a touch as he claimed Stiles lips again. But he was also extremely tired, he'd already come 3 times this evening and a lot had happened.

He then lay at the side of his mate. Stiles was encased in Derek's arms, he whined at this as it meant nothing was progressing today. He made his complaints vocal to Derek and the alpha just chuckled and nuzzled his neck.

"Sleep baby you're tired, we have forever" with that Stiles relaxes and soon falls asleep in the arms of his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos' are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
